Mr. Wong's Laundrette
Chinatown, Portland HD Universe Schottler, Broker |ceo = Mr. Wong}} Mr. Wong's Laundrette, also known as Mr. Wong's Laundromat, is a laundromat located in the Chinatown district of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and the Schottler district of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Their slogan is a reference to the saying "If it ain't wrong, it ain't right" and also means that Wong's Launderette specializes in cleaning clothes. The Chinese characters "黃=白" is meant to be translated partially to "Wong equals white," but if translated completely it would be "yellow equals white." 3D Universe The store is owned and operated by Mr. Wong and the Triads. Initially, it payed protection to the Leone Family but stopped paying its protection money and began paying to the Triads. After a Triad ambush, Toni Cipriani sends Claude to destroy their laundry vans. This forced them to begin paying the Leones again. Toni, sensing a trap, does not trust the launderette and sends Claude to pick up the money to be cautious. Behind the laundrette, Claude picks up the payment, but is ambushed by Triad goons. After killing the Triads and escaping this skirmish, the Leones and the Triads go to war. It is unclear whether or not they began paying the Leones after the Triads lose the war and Salvatore Leone's subsequent death. The launderette had a fleet of laundry vans seen during the mission "Taking Out the Laundry" but other than that the launderette only has one van parked behind their business. The launderette can be entered by using the gameplay moves faster cheat and sprinting into the wall which then gives you access to the building. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the store is once again owned by Mr. Wong and is located on the corner of Dillon Street and Tuscarora Avenue in Schottler neighborhood of Broker. The company name appears on Pony vans and Benson trucks. His laundrette is ironically a front for a money laundering operation headed by Wong. In the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars section of the Rockstar Games Social Club, the laundrette is the subject of a Flash game, in which the player collects valuables dropped from the washing machines. Playing the game unlocks money and multiplayer clothing for use in Chinatown Wars. Gallery Mr.Wong'sLaunderette-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Mr. Wong's Laundrette in GTA III Wong-GTAA.png|Mr. Wongs van GTA Advance Laundrette.jpg|The laundrette in GTA IV. MrWongsLaundromat_GTACW.png|The laundrette in GTA Chinatown Wars. MrWongsLaundretteBenson-GTAIV-front.png|The Laundrette's Benson in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) images-Mr.wongslogo.iv.png|Mr. Wongs logo seen on the Pony. MrWongsLaundromat-GTAIV-Logo.png|Alternative logo in GTA IV. Mrwongs.jpg|Artwork of the laundrette at Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the store (visited in Cipriani's Chauffeur) is present, but the windows all blocked by wood, however, the interior still exists from Grand Theft Auto III. If the player stands on an ambulance, and uses the manual aim and aim the camera to the right, the interior can be seen with lights, washing machines and dryers, and even the print on the windows inside. Strangely, a baseball bat can be seen on the floor in the middle, this wasn't present in GTA III. However, Toni in the mission can be seen with a bat, but the texture of the bats don't match. It is unknown why the bat is there. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there's a easter egg of a Mr. Wong statue behind the laundrette with the "If it ain't wong, it ain't white" tagline from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. de:Mr. Wongs Wäscherei es:Mr. Wongs pl:Mr. Wong's Laundrette Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Laundromats Category:Businesses in GTA Advance Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker